


【ADNS】荆棘花

by Aredhel_M



Series: 一个冬天的雪及其他 [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Summary: 关于这篇：“纽特陷入厄里斯魔镜制造的幻境，荆棘花在吞噬他，因为他对邓布利多无望的爱。他觉得邓布利多不会爱他。邓布利多的幻境与他不同，他回应了少年的感情，将他从花的幻境里带了出来。”一个朋友的解读，觉得还挺甜。本来想的是这一场双向暗恋的少年情愫不过是纽特在镜子里看到的幻象，还是我朋友的理解甜一些，并且甜到我了：）





	【ADNS】荆棘花

云化成雨，落入湖面，搅碎一池春水。他掀起眼帘，撞上那人的目光，只此一眼，寂寂原野上便生出荒草来。

 

小斯卡曼德先生。

他被叫到名字，懵懂站了起来。

在想什么？

少年这才恍然，并非身处教室，而是在邓布利多的办公室里面谈，问的是为什么上次布置的变形课论文没有交。不是责备的语气。邓布利多的声音很温和，甚至带了几分笑意，如果有什么困难……

纽特背在身后的手指扭在一起，不等他关心的话语终结，答道，没有，先生。我只是忘记交了。

他瞥了邓布利多一眼，很快地收回视线，文件袋分门别类放着各科的作业，整整齐齐，很快就找到了写好的论文。

邓布利多接过那卷羊皮纸，注意到纸背有沁水后干涸的褶皱，烧焦后修补的残痕，饱经风霜的一份作业，字迹倒是工整认真。

纽特仍低着头，感觉到邓布利多的目光落在他的肩上，手臂上，厚厚的刘海遮住了他的眼，他头一回意识到视线焦灼的温度。很好，你去吧。

他道了谢，匆匆离去，合上办公室的大门后甚至跑了起来，好像待在这间办公室让他有多无法忍受一样。

 

他讨厌这种被审视的感觉，再长的刘海，再厚的衣袍都无法抵御那利剑一般的锋利目光，然而当他忍不住望过去，那人却又是温柔的神色，微笑着，一片片剥落他的鳞甲——如果有什么困难……

我没有。

他低声说道，莉塔被吓了一跳，“你没有什么？”

纽特摇摇头，“我不喜欢邓布利多。”

少女愣了一下，“可你上课总是盯着他走神。”

“我也不喜欢变形课。”他补充道。

“因为讨厌邓布利多？”

他想了一下，“也不完全是，至少他讲得还算有趣。我不喜欢他看我的眼神，就好像，就好像……”

“笑眯眯地看穿你。”莉塔咬了口苹果，“这就是为什么我每次变形课作业都按时完成，我可不想被叫去办公室。”

纽特耸耸肩，“好主意。”

 

除了课堂上，他总还会在别的地方碰见邓布利多。大礼堂里，走廊上，魁地奇球场，甚至禁林，他忍不住去看他，又在那人快注意到的时候飞快溜走，我讨厌他。说完他笑了，又觉荒诞，他开始躲着邓布利多，一晃就到了圣诞节。节日前夕，吊灯上，走廊墙壁上，圆拱大门上都挂起槲寄生。

月朗星稀的晚上，他穿过沉沉夜色抵达城堡。手臂上的划伤火辣辣的疼，纽特眼前一片模糊，早已过了宵禁，他想着喝空的福灵剂药瓶安慰自己，冷不丁一个熟悉的声音在身后响起。

“纽特？”

他没有回头，胡思乱想怎样逃过一劫。邓布利多的脚步声渐渐逼近了，在“赫奇帕奇扣十分”响起之前，他猛地转身，三两步跑上前去搂住邓布利多，在他脸颊上落下一个吻。

“圣诞快乐，先生。”

邓布利多挑了挑眉，反手攥住纽特受伤的那只手，小臂上狭长的豁口笼上一片溶溶亮光，伤口眨眼间就愈合了。

他放开纽特的手腕，“圣诞快乐，纽特。”

 

 

少年踩着上课铃声进了教室，溜到最后一排角落里，却还是忍不住抬头，他细小的心思便撞进红发教授的眼里。纽特眨眨眼，艰难地切断了空气中一道滚烫的连接，迸裂的光子四窜冲撞，叫他脸颊温热，微微泛红。

只是一个眼神而已。

他坐在位置上发呆，又被叫起来回答问题。他懊恼地盯着桌面，邓布利多又让他课后去趟办公室。四年零三个月，他被困在这个死循环里。

你最近上课老是走神，出了什么事吗？

抱歉，先生。【我一直是这样。】

你知道，我很愿意帮助你。

多谢，可是真的没有。【我不需要别人帮助。】

邓布利多好像叹了口气，他低着头，没有听清。

那么，纽特，你救下的那只小渡鸦怎么样了？

他不可置信地抬起头，瞪大了眼，心中一阵狂热的悸动，再也不是先前一副兴致缺缺的表情，讲起他如何爬上树，如何如何托住小鸟的断腿，邓布利多不答话，自始至终用纽特熟悉的温柔目光注视着他。

在那温柔目光的注视下，他的盔甲付之一炬。

 

 “如果我是你，就不会去碰那些花。”

马人温声提醒道，细长的马尾轻轻甩了甩。

少年手中躺着一朵白花，花萼茎叶上布满细密软刺，他抖落花叶，掌心已经见血。

“会怎么样？”他凝视着掌心的血珠，轻声问。

少年跪坐在草地上，舔去细密的血珠，尝到一股温柔的哀，在口腔里化开，状似断尾的狼，又如折翼的鹰。

他惯于感受，而非思考。少年得到犹豫的答案，这种花与爱关联。种子在血液里发芽生长，为期一年，花苞便成熟。它不需养分，独独汲取附生者的爱意，他的那些痛苦，不满足，全都来自被放大的空洞。

“如果你有挚爱的人。”

纽特微微一笑。也许，他答道。温柔得像一阵穿堂风，仿佛那不是一朵要命的花。

 

他从不去想这个问题，日记本上写写画画尽是些群鸟归林，湖畔笙歌，他做过那种预言昭示的梦，站在深渊旁，他回头一望那深不见底的沟壑，全都是多情种的枯骨。

 

他们之中，纽特是年轻的那一个，却早他一步，做好洞见灵魂的准备。也因他年轻，持有的阅历尚不足以让一闪而过的真理发酵成真知灼见，于是他提问，犹豫，轻柔，想知道这个世界应当是怎样一个形状。

邓布利多敲了敲桌子，纽特面前满满一杯黄油啤酒溅出些白沫，还有问题吗？

纽特回过神来，迅速地翻了翻速记本，问了他接下来感兴趣的研究课题。

龙血。邓布利多答道，照例详尽又耐心地解释了提及的术语，纽特稍一抬眼，酒馆外天色已晚。

谢谢您，先生。校报会有一篇好文章。

不客气。

他拦下少年，付了两人的酒钱，并肩往回走。

纽特犹豫一下，“您年轻的时候在做什么？”

邓布利多笑了，“跟你一样读书，写论文，偶尔研究古老的故事。”

“爱过什么人吗？”

男人抿着唇，还是微笑的模样，没答话。半晌，玩笑似的问道：“怎么，爱上什么人了吗？”

少年笑了，眉梢染尽缱绻之色，他勾住邓布利多的小指，晃了晃。

“我不知道。”

 

 

那个人突兀地扎进他的心底，鲜血淋漓，他做过抵抗，最终甘愿丢盔弃甲。仿佛一根刺，如今早已与血肉融为一体，长成一片模糊的结痂，结痂下是永不愈合的流血伤口，无法拔除，只能疼痛。

但又不单单是疼痛，好似分泌令人餍足的毒，流淌在血液里的卡洛因或者冰。他依赖这份长久作痛伤口带来的异样快感，回过神来，才觉毒瘾深重。他试图与之共存。

“你知道这是什么吗？”他一件件脱下自己的衣服，露出纤瘦的肩背，从肋下三寸到蝴蝶骨，荆棘密布，图符复生。

“你有心上人吗？”巫医替他捡起魔杖。

他迟疑了一下，点点头。

是霸道的魔物，如果在开花前你爱的人没有爱上你，你会死。女医检查他肩上的符文，黑红色的荆棘枝条，没入心脏。

“是什么人？”

少年眨了眨眼，不会爱我的人。

 

纽特请了病假，在学校医疗室里接受检查。他发现他们含糊其辞下隐藏的无计可施，“这就是为什么我老是说学生就不该往禁林跑。”

他看着医生变出来的镜子，透视皮肤的图像显现在水银镜面上，红血肉，黑荆棘，缠绵地纠缠在一起，与他无望的情爱密不可分。

他们帮不了纽特，少年挥手赶开了镜子，“多谢，我想我该去上课了。”

 

 

偶尔，他也闻到自己的气味。皮层底下，血肉深处，生涩发苦，逐渐到糜烂的甜。

他不明白，那原本只是朵白花，为何能开出如此绚烂奇诡的荆棘花丛。他原本也只是朵白花。因为那个男人，他的心底剖开一道险峻渊薮，幽暗无底，沉淀了多少暗红黏腻的遐思——他的花苞贪恋那些梦境，这短暂的欢愉让他面对邓布利多时更加痛苦。

他不是不明白，他无法爱他，而正因明白自己的界限，那些梦境才如此滚烫灼人，仿佛把深渊都烫出一个伤口。

“爱我。我会死的。”

他惊觉这无理请求的荒谬，他们都会死的，不是死在十六岁便是死于心碎，言爱与否……无意义。

窒息的感觉也并不陌生，濒死和痛苦，每一样他都熟知发作的症状，他抚摸着自己的肩胛骨，低声喃喃，“我就要死了，邓布利多。”

 

梦里那个人，他从未说爱他。可他的眼神是滚烫的，手指亦然。撩起火星，几乎能将人灼伤。他颤抖着去吻那个男人，那人抱住他，宽衣。那人有一双修长有力的手，皮层下是傲骨铮铮，手掌却宽厚，指尖布满厚茧，手心有泛白的伤痕，不知从何而来。他不说话，他也说不出话来，他亲吻那些伤痕如同朝拜一座圣坛。那人的手掌宽厚而温暖，他分辨不出来究竟是谁，此刻他不知道他究竟迷恋的是那个男人本身，还是朦胧雾气中一个温柔的幻象，他眼角湿润，闭上眼。那双手抚上他滚烫的身躯，宽厚而温暖，却仿佛能轻易割伤他的灵魂，他难耐地喘息着，断断续续的气声里开出花朵。

他终于明白极乐，原来是濒死的空白，此刻他无比确信，爱与死亡无异。

 

一开始，他失去了触觉。

凤凰涅槃时，他请求邓布利多让他旁观，那火焰如此耀眼，他情不自禁伸出手，被火焰烫伤，奇怪的是，他并无知觉，仿佛能就这么走进烈火。

邓布利多的清凉咒落在他灼痛的指尖，怎么这么不小心。

他说，抱歉。

纽特打来冰水，把手伸进水中，和被烈火灼烧并没有什么两样。他惶然站在镜子前，肩上的荆棘条已经长出幼叶。

 

为了见他，纽特找过很多理由。一个留校的冬日，他开始学习无痕伸展咒，忒休斯的手提箱被妥帖地分成四份，春夏秋冬都住进他的箱子里。

他们一起构建箱子里的空间，纽特给自己留了一张工作台，窗外是禁林。邓布利多握着他的手腕挥一挥魔杖，于是禁林的春夏秋冬就在他窗前循环往复，常开不败的，是那一簇白花。

 

这就是故事开始的地方，一间古老的教室，流传着古老的魔法，枯树枝叶在他掌心抽枝发芽，他消退了，慢慢陷入地毯已经褪色的图案，好衬托这鲜活的枝条。

邓布利多眨了眨眼，他双手托举着鲜嫩的枝条，献祭一般呈到他面前，他得到一声浅笑，和唱诗同样空灵的礼赞。他问起为何月亮无法在这间屋子里生根发芽，邓布利多牵起他的手，他便碰到了世界的角落。他唤来风霜雨雪、昼夜晨昏，同样也召来孤独沉寂，和顶礼膜拜。

少年以温柔的眼神抚摸他衣袍上一寸寸褶皱，影子同样在他灼热的视线里化为灰烬，一千次杀死悸动可它又在周一重生，鲜树结满蜜桃，由不得一场雨，全都腐烂枝头。

他心上刻着一个求而不得的名字。纽特笑了，谁说他非要拯救他不可。

 

在梦的疆土里，时空非常自由，但他被束缚住了，套上铁链枷锁扔进无数个砖墙垒砌的教室，墙壁弃他以邪厉的眼神，他不会反驳器物斑驳的言论，呼吸中隐藏的含义，忽然感到忧伤。

他会有欲望，但他对邓布利多只有一种渴求——他仰望他，膜拜他，把自己烧成灰烬献给他。

一个人淬炼痛苦，犹如铸剑。剑刃上雕刻华美的铸文，细看全是死亡的同义词，恒久地刺伤他，悲哀的快乐。

爱神必然首先书写悲剧。

但这无望的献祭并非独为他而礼毕。他窥见的神谕来自他懵懂的灵魂，他必须为这火焰找一处世间冷寂之地安放，不然它将把他自己烧成灰烬。

 

有一点，他不喜欢。他询问关于他自己，邓布利多总是微微一笑，巧妙地扭转话题。他很敏锐，揪住浮在空中的一根细线，剥茧抽丝似乎要窥见隐秘的伤口。

“下午茶。”邓布利多说。

连凤凰都做了帮衬，嘹亮地高声鸣唱。纽特单一眨眼，想要问的问题就全忘了。

 

 

花苞快要长成了的时候，他失去了视力。邓布利多让他暂时待在有求必应屋里，下课之后给他读故事听，读如尼文的《诗翁彼豆故事集》。他告诉他，关于龙的传说就是用如尼文写成的。

在屋子里闷了几天之后，邓布利多给他带来了一则咒文，能让他依靠热感视觉模糊地辨认出有温度的东西。他觉着有些怪异，出去走了走，习惯性来到湖边，看着湖里奇形怪状的生物模糊了轮廓，深红浅红淡蓝一片热源，好不稀奇。

他看不见，靠着热感视觉，模模糊糊坐在湖心小岛上。那些人鱼又来了，他们闻出了纽特的气味，想要争夺他，人鱼的巢穴，都是身体温热的少年。他被人鱼在水中撕扯，不得已施咒自卫，红蓝交错的光惊动了湖底沉睡的水妖，漆黑的枷锁搅动湖底死寂的水流，整片湖域掀起一片动荡。

溺水窒息的空白里，他模糊想起一个溺亡的梦境，邓布利多路过河岸，用竹篮打捞他。

他似乎也是这么被人捞起，那个人带走他，他听见人鱼和邓布利多的争执声都仿佛歌唱。

纽特仍看不见，“哭什么。”

他的泪水止不住，小声抽噎，“先生，我好疼。”

那人把他抱进怀里紧张地询问：“哪里疼？”

他哆哆嗦嗦去寻他的手，邓布利多顺从地递给他，让少年带着他的手，覆上他的心口。

“这里。”他借着邓布利多的手摁住肋下三寸，几乎能听见荆棘丛生枝发芽的响动，挤压绞紧他的心脏，他连声音都在抖，“好疼。”

邓布利多迟疑一下，解开他的衬衫。那片荆棘丛，已经快要开花了。

 

我们往河岸上去吧。山坡哪一边，草都绿了，繁花盛开，让他想起爱神降临的季节。

 

“我送你去……”

他拽住他的手，“没有用的。没有人救得了我。”

“我能怎么帮你？”

他落下泪来，好似亵渎。

纽特摇头，“我不知道。我也不知道。”

邓布利多舔去他脸颊上的泪痕，“我明白了。”他吻了他的唇，少年闭上眼，湿软的舌尖深深探入，嘴唇是柔软的，而舌肉滚烫，绞住他的舌轻轻吮吸，少年抖得厉害，泪珠断了线似的不停往下落。

 

那个吻让他重见光明，他再次站在镜子前，心口的血红藤花已然盛放。

邓布利多带着纽特的手指，一粒一粒解开自己的衬衫，男人宽厚的肩膀上，绣着一片同样的荆棘丛。

少年瞪大了眼，不敢置信地捂住嘴，怔怔流下泪来，他跪倒在地，再也不抵抗，任凭带刺的荆棘一寸寸温柔地洞穿他的心脏。

为什么？

邓布利多敞着衬衫，悲悯地望着他，犹如一尊受难的神像，承受着他内心深处繁衍生根的罪愆。

“被一个人深刻地爱过，不可能不留下痕迹。”

他颤抖着，犹如溺水的婴孩被打捞上岸。

“您也会痛吗？”

“我和你一样疼痛。”

 

他醒来，那心口一片荆棘藤早已消失不见，无影无踪，仿佛从未存在过。

 

 

二月末，他也从未想过要让这个冬天结束。

 

 

他站在魔镜构建的巨大幻象前，有人蒙住了他的眼。

是死亡吗？纽特问道。

那个声音低沉温柔，不是死，是爱。

 

 

 

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 关于这篇：  
> “纽特陷入厄里斯魔镜制造的幻境，荆棘花在吞噬他，因为他对邓布利多无望的爱。他觉得邓布利多不会爱他。邓布利多的幻境与他不同，他回应了少年的感情，将他从花的幻境里带了出来。”一个朋友的解读，觉得还挺甜。
> 
> 本来想的是这一场双向暗恋的少年情愫不过是纽特在镜子里看到的幻象，还是我朋友的理解甜一些，并且甜到我了：）


End file.
